Ne parle pas de malheur
by Kendy92
Summary: Ma 1ère fic, je me suis enfin lancé . A la base cela devait être une OS mais bon j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic finalement. C'est du Tiva évidement. Ziva et Tony sont coincé dans l'ascenseur... Se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 9
1. Chapitre 1

**Ne me parle pas de malheur…**

_Voici ma toute 1ère fic, qui à la base devait être une OS^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

On retrouve Tony et Ziva dans l'ascenseur après que la bombe ait explosée

Une violente secousse se fait ressentir dans l'ascenseur, le 1er reflexe de Tony est de se jeter sur sa partenaire afin de la protéger.

Personne n'osait bouger, surement par crainte que le moindre geste fasse que l'ascenseur se remette à bouger ou pire, après tout on ne savait pas si il tiendrait bien longtemps après cette secousse. Au bout d'un temps, étant sûre que l'ascenseur s'était stabilisé, Tony releva la tête.

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? demande-t-il à sa coéquipière

Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, il releva la tête pour voir sa coéquipière inconsciente

-Ziva ! Ziva ! l'appelait-il en la secouant un peu afin de la faire réagir

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à bouger et ouvrir les yeux pour le plus grand soulagement de son partenaire qui affichait un grand sourire

-Je t'avais bien dis de pas me suivre, ce que tu peux être têtue, dit-il avec un air faussement en colère

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si il t'était arrivé quelque chose répondit-elle d'une voix faible et encore sonnée.

-Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiet Tony

-Ça va, ne t'en fait pas, juste un peu mal à la tête surement à cause de ma chute répondit-elle, et toi comment tu vas ?

-Oh moi ça va, rien de cassé.

Ils s'adossent tous les deux contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, avec difficulté, un petit silence s'installa

-J'espère que les autres vont bien et qu'ils ont réussi à sortir dit Tony avec la peur qui passait dans ses yeux

En voyant que sa collègue ne répondait pas, il retourna sa tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et mis sa main sous son menton afin de lui relever la tête, et l'appela doucement pour la réveiller

Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux

-Tony…

-Reste avec moi Ziva, tu ne dois pas t'endormir

-Je n'y arrive pas, répondit-elle, je suis fatiguée…

-Je sais… Mais si jamais tu me laisse seule, je te promets qu'une fois réveillée, je me vengerais en venant tous les soirs chez toi avec un dvd, et que pendant tout le film je ne cesserais de faire des commentaires cinématographique tels que tu les adore tant, dit-il ironiquement en essayant d'attirer son attention afin de la garder éveillé

-Ne parle pas de malheur lui répondit-elle en souriant

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un crier de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, c'était Gibbs, qui criait le nom de Tony et Ziva…

* * *

_**Une petite review pour ma première fic svp **_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez une suite**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello Hello, alors voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est plus long que le 1__er__ qui à la base devait être qu'une OS_

_Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'une personne de plus à lu sa fic._

_Et un grand merci à __**Furieuse**__ pour ses conseils _

_**PS **__: je m'excuse si il y a des fautes, je ne me suis pas faites corrigé avant^^_

* * *

-Tony ! Ziva ! Appelait Gibbs

-Patron ! Gibbs ! On est dans l'ascenseur cria Tony

Lorsque Gibbs entendit la voix de son agent, il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il était en vie, certes il ne savait pas dans quel état, mais au moins il était en vie, la situation aurait pu être bien pire encore vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent le bâtiment du NCIS, et puis il se rappela les mots de Tony, « **On** est dans l'ascenseur », Ziva est-elle avec lui ? Comment va-elle ? Est-elle seulement en vie ?

Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, malgré la protestation des pompiers et policiers qui avaient encerclés le QG.

Mais c'est mal connaître Gibbs, lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, pas toujours de la meilleure façon qui soit mais il l'obtient, après tout dans le cas présent il s'agissait de ses agents, sa famille. Certes, ils n'ont aucun liens de parenté, mais c'est sa famille quand même, celle qu'il a choisi, la seule qu'il lui reste…

Donc c'est tout naturellement qu'après avoir mis Abby à l'abri et s'être assuré que McGee s'en était sorti indemne, qu'il s'était dirigé à la recherche du reste de sa famille, non en ayant une petite pensée pour Ducky et Palmer qui n'était pas là, c'était bien la seule chose de positive aujourd'hui.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

-Tony ! Tu vas bien ? Ziva est avec toi ?

-Moi ça va répondit le jeune agent, mais Ziva est plutôt mal en point, elle a perdu connaissance, surement à cause de sa chute

-Bien, ne t'inquiète pas Tony, on va vous sortir de là, tiens bon, dis l'agent senior en essayant de se rassurer lui-même par la même occasion

Gibbs se dirigea ensuite vers un des nombreux pompiers présents au sein du bâtiment afin de le prévenir qu'il y avait des personnes dans l'ascenseur et qu'une d'entre elle était blessée

Une demi-dizaine de pompiers se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur alors que 2 autres se dirigèrent vers la sortie afin d'aller chercher une civière et du matériel de secours

_**Dans l'ascenseur**_

Tony parlait à une Ziva toujours inconsciente

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ziva dit-il, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de sa partenaire, on va nous sortir de là

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut aucune réponse, dans un geste d'impuissance il posa sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, la tête de Ziva toujours sur les genoux et poussa un long soupir. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuyait, enfin si un peu, mais c'est surtout qu'il allait vraiment finir par devenir claustrophobe s'il ne sortait pas bientôt d'ici, et puis il y avait Ziva, il s'inquiétait pour elle

_**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard**_

Après un bon moment à essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir les agents de l'ascenseur où il était coincé, sous l'œil attentif et plutôt inquiet de Gibbs, les pompiers réussirent enfin à ouvrir les portes et à rejoindre les 2 agents, le plus doucement possible au risque de faire basculer l'ascenseur qui, c'était un miracle, tenait encore

Une fois arrivé en bas, les secouristes aidèrent Tony à sortir alors que 2 autres s'occupaient de Ziva

Tony fut le 1er à sortir, et il fut choqué de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait le QG du NCIS, après avoir à peu près repris ses esprits, il se retourna vers son supérieur qui le regardait en silence

-Content de te voir patron

-Moi aussi Tony, moi aussi répondit le plus âgé des deux

-Comment vont Abby et McGee s'inquiet Tony

-Bien ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on les ramène chez moi, j'ai eu un mal fou à les faire partir

C'est à ce moment-là que les 2 secouristes sortirent la jeune femme de l'ascenseur, sous les yeux des 2 hommes, et se dirigèrent vers l'ambulance

-Quelqu'un l'accompagne ? demanda un des secouristes

Tony se tourna alors vers Gibbs qui lui dit d'y aller mais qu'il devait le tenir au courant du moindre changement, en attendant lui, devait rentrer aller afin de rassurer Abby et McGee qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude, et puis il devait aussi prévenir Ducky, il aurait voulu être au courant se dit-il et puis ils auraient surement besoin de lui ici…

_**Hôpital, Un peu plus de 2h plus tard**_

Cela fait 2h qu'il est là, 2h qu'il attend, 2h qu'il tourne comme un lion en cage dans le couloir de cet hôpital, à attendre des nouvelles de sa collègue, et dieu sait à quel point il déteste les hôpitaux.

Gibbs l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt afin d'avoir des nouvelles mais malheureusement il n'avait rien pu lui donner.

Il venait tout juste de se rasseoir pour la 30ème fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, lorsqu'il vit le médecin qui s'était occupé de Ziva se diriger vers lui, il se releva d'un coup appréhendant la nouvelle

-Monsieur Dinozzo ?

* * *

_**La suite au prochain chapitre **__**….**_

_**Une petite Review svp, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et ça encourage pour la suite **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello, Je suis désolé d'avoir autant tardé pour le nouveau chapitre mais je viens de rentrer de vacances, il m'a fallu du courage pour reprendre où je m'étais arrêté._

_En tout cas voici la suite, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira…_

* * *

Il venait tout juste de se rasseoir pour le 30ème fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, lorsqu'il vit le médecin qui s'était occupé de Ziva se diriger vers lui, il se releva d'un coup appréhendant la nouvelle

-Monsieur Dinozzo ?

-Oui ? C'est moi, comment va ma collègue ?

- Melle David va bien, elle a eu un léger traumatisme crânien dû à la chute, mais rien de très grave, elle devrait se réveiller dans les heures qui suivent, ensuite quelques jours de repos lui seront nécessaires afin de se rétablir correctement

-On peut la voir ? demanda Tony

-Oui, mais pas très longtemps, suivez moi

-Merci docteur

Le docteur lui sourit et pris le chemin de la chambre à Ziva

_**Devant la chambre de Ziva**_

-Voilà, je vous laisse 5 minutes, on doit lui refaire d'autres examens ensuite dit le docteur

Tony remercia son interlocuteur d'un signe de la tête et entra doucement dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui fit un immense pincement au cœur, jamais il n'avait vu Ziva ainsi, aussi faible, aussi fragile, aussi calme…

Il s'installa sur une chaise à sa gauche et lui prit la main

-Hey salut ma ninja préféré tenta-il dans un petit sourire, tu sais que tu m'as fait drôlement peur toi. Le docteur a dit que tu devrais te réveiller bientôt, ne me fais pas trop attendre hein.

Oh et tu sais ce que tu as gagné ? demanda-il tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, la chance d'avoir un homme comme Anthony Dinozzo Junior au petit soin pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement sur pied, que tu le veuille ou non. Et puis tu ne pourras pas me résister bien longtemps plaisanta-il

Une infirmière fit son entrée, elle sourit à Tony avant d'ajouter que l'heure des visites était terminée et qu'il devait faire d'autres examens à Melle David

-D'accord répondit l'agent en lâchant la main de Ziva, je repasserais plus tard, si d'ici là il y a le moindre changement prévenez moi

-Oui monsieur Dinozzo , ce sera fait répliqua l'infirmière

_**Chez Gibbs**_

Gibbs venait de rentrer chez lui, sur le chemin il avait essayait à plusieurs reprise de joindre Ducky pour le prévenir de la situation, mais rien

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte de chez lui qu'une furie toute vêtu de noir lui sauta au cou

-Oh Gibbs ! J'en avais marre d'attendre ici, tu as des nouvelles de Ziva demanda Abby tout en relâchant l'étreinte qu'elle avait autour de son patron, nous sommes inquiets tu sais, et comment va Tony ?

-Doucement Abby reprit Gibbs, Tony m'a appelé un peu plus tôt, Ziva ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais ça ne devrait tarder d'après le médecin, quant à Tony… il va bien d'après ce qu'il dit

-Pauvre Tony ajouta la jeune gothique

-Et vous 2 comment ça va ?

-Nous ça va, on est encore un peu secoués, mais on tient le coup dit McGee qui prenait pour la 1ère fois la parole

-Vous devriez rentrer chez…

-Non coupa Abby, on va attendre des nouvelles de Ziva avec toi

-Cela ne sert à rien Abby répondit le plus âgés des 3, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus, vous avez besoin de repos, si il y a le moindre changement je vous appelle

-Il a raison Abby essaya de la raisonner McGee

-D'accord, mais au moindre petit changement tu m'appelle

-Promis Abby

McGee prit Abby par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie

-A plus tard Patron

- Salut Gibbs

Une fois la porte derrière lui fermé, il s'installa sur son canapé et essaya pour la énième fois de joindre son ami lorsque cette fois-ci quelqu'un décrocha…

-Allo… entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil

* * *

_**Tadaaaaaa suspens! **_

_**Je sais c'est court, mais promis je mettrais la suite très rapidement cette fois-ci**_

_**Pour m'encourager laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir **_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hey Hey Hey me revoilà avec la 4__ème__ partie de ma fic, je ne sais pas quand elle sera terminé et ou cette histoire va nous mener car j'écris au fur et à mesure sans idée précise…__Mais cela ne devait plus être très long je pense_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes __d'orthographes_

* * *

-Allo entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil

Gibbs regarda l'écran de son téléphone surpris, était-ce bien Ducky qu'il avait appelé, car il était clair que la personne qui avait répondu n'était pas son ami

-Gibbs ?! appela une voix qui paraissait tremblante mais à la fois soulagée

-Palmer ?! s'étonna Gibbs

-Oh Gibbs je suis content de vous entendre, j'allais vous appeler mais….

-Calmez-vous Palmer, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Ducky ?

Après quelques secondes Palmer répondit enfin :

-Gibbs je suis à l'hôpital, Ducky a fait un arrêt cardiaque, il est au bloc, les médecins ne m'ont encore rien dis

Après un nouveau moment de silence, pendant lequel Gibbs essayait d'assimiler la nouvelle, il reprit

-Palmer reste avec lui, au moindre changement tu m'appelle compris ? C'ai déjà le chaos ici… dit-il en raccrochant sans laisser le temps à Jimmy de répondre

Après avoir raccroché, il resta quelques instants encore à fixer son téléphone avant de le jeter sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis et de donner un coup de point de frustration sur la table basse

-Et merde il ne manquait plus que ça…

_**Chez Tony**_

Tony venait de rentrer chez lui, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et de nouveaux vêtements, ensuite il irait à nouveau à l'hôpital au chevet de Ziva

Après être sorti de la douche et s'être habillé, il s'installa un moment et se mit à penser aux évènements de la journée, les conséquences auraient pues être encore plus dramatique, ses amis auraient pu être blessés, Ziva aurait pu ne pas s'en sortir. Cette simple idée lui glaça le sang, il secoua la tête essayant d'effacer ces pensées de son esprit, lorsque son téléphone sonna…

* * *

**_C'est très très court mais c'est juste pour vous faire patienter un petit peu. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder._**

**_Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre._**

**_ET puis ça fait toujours plaisir. Vive les reviews^^ :D_**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, vraiment je suis désolé, mais avec la rentrée je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci, le BTS approche donc on nous donne beaucoup de chose à faire à la maison._

_Sinon un grand Merci à ceux qui me suivent _

_**Crazy'Léou :**__ Merci, pour ta review et tes conseils, toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir__, pour ce qui est de la crise d'AIPM, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que cette maladie est incurable, j'ai déjà essayé d'en guérir, en vain^^, en tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira_

_**loulou61amy :**__ Mercii beaucoup pour ta review et de me suivre depuis le début, cette fois-ci j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long _

_**DiNozzo-Ncis :**__ Merci beaucoup__, voilà la réponse à ta question juste en dessous^^_

_**Alicia :**__ Mercii __ eh oui tu avais raison, le coup de téléphone c'est un des 2, je te laisse découvrir lequel^^_

_**ncislove54 :**__ Mercii pour ta review, c'est très gentil __ et j'aime beaucoup ta fic aussi _

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Après avoir vu sur son écran le nom de l'appelant, Tony décida de décrocher

-Gibbs ?

-Comment tu vas Tony? Tu tiens le coup ? demanda-il a son agent

-Ça va, ça va.. répondit celui-ci d'une voix pas vraiment convaincante

-T'as pu voir Ziva ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Oui, on m'a autorisé à la voir quelques instants, elle est toujours inconsciente, les médecins m'ont dit qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller normalement, mais qu'elle aurait surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos. Là je suis rentré prendre une douche et je vais retourner près d'elle, elle aura besoin de voir une tête connue à son réveil ajouta Tony d'une voix fatiguée

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre les 2, Gibbs ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle concernant Ducky à son jeune agent, il en avait assez eu pour aujourd'hui

Gibbs ? t'es là? Appela Tony interrompant ainsi le silence

-Oui, je suis toujours là Tony, je vais te…

-Il y autre chose que tu voulais me dire n'est-ce pas? Demanda le plus jeune des 2

-Non, non rien…

-Tu mens très mal Gibbs, y a un problème dont tu ne veux pas me parler, et si c'est le cas, tu dois me le dire

Après un second instant de silence

-J'ai eu un appel de Palmer commença Gibbs

-Et ? Ne me dit pas que son mariage a été annulée, c'est tellement triste, pauvre Jimmy, on lui en organisera un autre, y a pas de problème pour ça essaya de plaisanter Tony afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère

Malgré les circonstances Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si il comprenait le jeu de son agent

-Non, enfin ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler, c'est Ducky…

-Quoi Ducky ?! demanda Tony reprenant son sérieux

-Il a fait une crise cardiaque en Floride, Palmer est avec lui à l'hôpital, on ne sait rien de plus

-Eh merdee…. Comment cela se fait-il ? Ducky n'a pas eu de problème de santé à ma connaissance. Tu as prévenu Abby et McGee ?

-Non pas encore, je préfère attendre d'avoir d'autre nouvelles

-D'accord, je vais te laisser Gibbs et retourner à l'hôpital

-Tiens-moi au courant

-Toi aussi

Et ils raccrochèrent

Tony s'enfonça encore plus dans son canapé et poussa un long soupir, cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé, il espérait juste qu'elle finisse d'une meilleure façon. Il se leva prit sa veste, ses clés et sortit de son appartement

_**Hôpital, 18h15**_

Tony se trouve devant la chambre de Ziva, avant d'ouvrir il repense à la mauvaise journée qu'il vient de passer, à la mauvaise journée qu'ils ont tous passés. Et puis il venait juste de voir l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Ziva, celle-ci lui a annoncé que la jeune femme avait repris connaissance un peu plus tôt mais qu'elle s'était aussitôt rendormie. Au moins une bonne chose se dit-il

Il posa enfin la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de son amie et poussa un long soupir avant de finalement l'ouvrir

Lorsqu'il vit Ziva, allongée dans ce lit il eut un pincement au cœur, cela lui faisait bizarre de voir sa collègue aussi faible, et puis elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Il s'installa sur le siège qu'il avait occupé plus tôt dans la journée et commença à lui parler, comme si elle l'entendait

-Hey salut ma chère Ninja, j'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillé en mon absence, tu l'as fait exprès avoue ? dit-il essayant comme à son habitude de faire de l'humour, sachant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse cette fois-ci

Tony prit la main de Ziva dans la sienne, avant de continuer

-Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ? T'imagine que maintenant le temps de ta convalescence je vais devoir travailler avec McGee, seul, ça va être horrible… Tu n'as plus intérêt à me faire une peur pareil Ziva compris ?... Je..je me sens coupable de ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais jamais du te laisser me suivre, ce que tu peux être têtue des fois toi aussi

-Ce n'es pas ta faute Tony répondit une voix faible et encore à moitié endormie

-Hey tu t'es enfin décidée de te réveiller, tu commençais à te faire attendre dit-il en lâchant la main de sa partenaire

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Tony, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire changer d'avis, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi continua la jeune femme

-Oui… Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va, je vais bien, juste une grosse migraine, comment vont les autres ? Ils n'ont rien j'espère ?

-Ne t'en fais pas tout le monde va très bien, et toi tu as besoin de repos, et n'oublie pas que je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses complètement

-Oh mon dieu quelle horreur dit Ziva levant les yeux au ciel

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? dit Tony reprenant son sérieux et attrapant une nouvelle fois la main de Ziva

Elle sourit, elle aussi était contente de le voir malgré ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire….

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé****, les reviews font vraiment plaisir à lire^^**

**Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite, je vais cependant essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre **


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour, ou Bonsoir à tous _

_Voici la suite, que je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire, j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre_

_Elle est plutôt courte mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire_

_Merci à tous ceux qui la lise, particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de la commenter, cela fait vraiment très plaisir_

_**Crazy'Leou :** Merci beaucoup :)_

_**DiNozzo-Ncis :** Merci pour ta review, aha tu verra^^, en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)_

_**Grandeprtresse :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté mes 2 chapitres, cela fait vraiment plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous oublie pas, voilàa la suite :)_

**_Loulou61amy : _**_Merci beaucoup :)_

* * *

**Le lendemain, début d'après-midi**

Tony était passé au NCIS -enfin ce qu'il restait du NCIS- plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait pu voir Gibbs, Tim et Abby. Cela leur faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans le chaos qu'étaient devenus leurs anciens bureaux. Ils avaient vécus tellement de chose là-bas, des bonnes (leurs rencontres, les chamailleries, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient entre eux), mais aussi des mauvaises (le chagrin et la colère après la mort de Kate, Jenny la dissolution de l'équipe etc...)

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la demeure de l'agent Gibbs, où ils avaient discutés, quelques instants au calme afin d'annoncer à leurs collègues la mauvaise nouvelle concernant Ducky. Ils ont en aussi profité pour appeler une nouvelle fois Palmer et avoir des nouvelles, celui-ci se trouvait toujours au chevet du légiste, qui était toujours inconscient mais dont l'opération s'était bien passé d'après les médecins.

Gibbs a alors annoncé qu'ils avaient tous droit à quelques jours de repos, après tous ils n'avaient plus de bureau et ils avaient vraiment besoin de se reposer après tout ceci. Lui en profiterait pour aller au chevet de son ami et remplacer Palmer, ou du moins le soutenir aussi. Et puis il se devait d'être là-bas, Ducky était son meilleur ami. Il s'arrangerait ensuite pour le ramener à Washington dès que son état permettrait son transport.

Maintenant Tony se trouvait devant la chambre de Ziva, il allait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qu'elle pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il savait l'amour qu'avait Ziva pour les hôpitaux.

Il toqua à la porte, et n'attendit même pas qu'on lui réponde pour ouvrir, il vit la jeune israélienne s'énerver contre la télécommande qui n'avait probablement plus de batterie.

-Hey Salut ma chère Ninja, que t'a fait cette pauvre petite commande pour que tu la martyrise comme ça ? demande Tony avec un petit sourire _(NDLA : __sourire __qu'on adore toute soit dit en passant^^)_

-Tu te fais de moi Tony, pauvre petite télécommande ? Non mais je rêve s'écria-t-elle à la limite de devenir dingue

-C'est ne te fous pas de moi, pas ne te fais, la corrigea-t-il

- Oh ne commence pas toi !

Tony sourit à nouveau avant de s'installer sur le bord du lit de sa partenaire, il adorait la reprendre lorsqu'elle faisait des fautes de langue

-Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-il

-Ça va, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de cet hôpital, je déteste les hôpitaux tu sais ça ?

-Oui je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici une heure ou deux, après qu'on ait fini de te faire tes derniers examens

-C'est super ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-J'ai une autre très bonne nouvelle pour toi, Gibbs nous a donné quelques jours de vacances, et comme j'avais promis de m'occuper de toi, tu vas venir chez moi dès ce soir, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement guérie

-Finalement Tony, l'hôpital n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu penses qu'ils peuvent me garder encore quelques temps ?

-Oh allez Ziva, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, et puis j'ai déjà emmené quelques affaires à toi dans mon appartement lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire sachant que ça allait la mettre très en colère

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires DiNozzo ?

-Oh ce n'est pas si grave, bon allez c'est Abby qui s'en est occupé, soulagé ?

-Oui, très répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire en fixant l'écran noir de la télé

-Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à allumer la télé non ?

-Hmm ce ne serait pas de refus merci

A peine allait-il se lever pour appuyer sur le petit bouton qui servirait à allumer la télé, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtue d'un blouse blanche pénétra dans la chambre

-Bonjour Agent David, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien répondit-elle

-Agent DiNozzo, pouvez-vous sortir le temps que je lui fasse ses examens ?

-Oui bien-sûre, à tout de suite Ziva

-A tout de suite lui répondit-elle d'un geste de la main

Une fois la porte fermée, l'infirmière s'adressa à Ziva

-Vous savez que vous avez de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui, il était vraiment inquiet pour vous, et il a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on vous laisse sortir plus tôt que prévu..

Ziva lui sourit mais ne dis rien. Oui elle savait qu'elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

* * *

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour me le dire c'est très simple^^ et ça fait plaisir **_

_**Sinon je pense que il me reste encore 2 chapitres après celui-là, la fin approche :s**_

_**A très bientôt pout la suite^^**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Coucou tout le mondee, voici la suite, et vous savez quoi ? je suis fière de moi, d'avoir mis aussi peu de temps pour ce chapitre. J'espère q'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la fin. Il me reste plus qu'un chapitre, qui servira d'épilogue._

_En tout cas Mercii !_

_**Grandepretresse :**__ Merciii __, tu vois comme promis la suite avant le 25 _

_**Crazy'Leou :**__Merci pour ton com' _

_**DiNozzo-Ncis :**__ Merci__, je te laisse découvrir la suite^^_

* * *

**3 heures plus tard**

Il était 17h, Tony et Ziva venaient tout juste mettre les pieds dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Ziva fut surprise de voir que l'appartement était plus rangé que les autres fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de venir, mais elle ne dit rien

Tony aida la jeune femme à s'installer confortablement dans le canapé

-Ça va ? T'es bien installée ? demanda-il à la jeune femme

-Oui merci

-Bien, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non merci Tony, et arrête de me couver comme ça lui dit-elle

-Je t'ai promis que je serais au petit soin pour toi, et un DiNozzo tiens toujours ses promesses lui dit-il avec un sourire

-Tu as faim peut-être? reprit-il

-Hmm je dois avouer que j'ai une faim de lion

-De loup Ziva, pas de lion

-Oh vous et vos expressions à la noix de coco

Cette fois-ci Tony éclata de rire

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-On ne dit pas à la noix de coco mais à la noix

-C'est bien ce que je disais dit-elle fixant cette fois-ci l'écran de télé

-Alors mademoiselle Ziva, de quoi as-tu envie ? Pizza ça te dit ?

-Oui c'est parfait

**Un petit peu plus tard**

Après avoir mangé Ziva avait reçu la visite d'Abby et McGee. Abby était tellement contente que son amie aille bien qu'elle ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce. Ziva quant à telle était étonnée que Gibbs ne soit pas passé lui rendre visite aussi, et puis elle voyait que quelque chose préoccupait ses amis. Lorsqu'elle leurs demanda ce qui n'allait pas, Abby ne put garder tout cela plus longtemps et lui raconta l'histoire avec Ducky et le fait que Gibbs était parti à son chevet. Ziva était triste, elle appréciait énormément Ducky et espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'en sortirait

Il était 20h30 maintenant, Tony venait juste de refermer la porte derrière ses amis. Il revint ensuite, inséra un dvd et s'assit à côté de Ziva, qui elle, s'installait correctement. Tony prit le plaid posé sur le canapé et recouvrit la jeune femme.

Le film avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minute, lorsque le jeune homme sentit un poids contre son épaule, Ziva s'était endormi, il sourit et continua de regarder le film.

Le film se termina vers 22h, Tony ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme qui avait besoin de repos décida de la porter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il repoussa la couette tant bien que mal, posa sa partenaire et la recouvrit avant de se lever

-Bonne nuit Ziva murmura-il avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne

Il était 1h du matin passé, lorsque Ziva ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un instant avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Oui, elle se souvint qu'elle était en train de regarder un film avec Tony, elle avait dû s'endormir, donc qu'elle était dans une des chambres. Elle constata qu'elle était encore habillée et se leva pour se changer, non sans difficulté, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout.

Tony était dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, cela faisait des heures qu'il était là, à fixer le plafond éclairé par le peu de lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement, il tourna la tête, et c'est là qu'il la vit, elle portait un simple tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle, qu'il lui avait laissé plus tôt dans sa chambre.

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir déclara-elle ne sachant pas si elle avait fait le bon choix que de venir ici, et puis elle ne pensait pas qu'il était toujours réveillé

Pour toute réponse Tony se décala un peu, elle sourit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Tous les deux étaient là allongés côte à côte, fixant le plafond, ne sachant comment se comporter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony sentit le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ils se fixaient, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment. La jeune femme approcha son visage de celui de son partenaire tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres des yeux. Tony parcouru le reste du chemin avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. C'est seulement au bout de longues secondes qu'ils se lâchèrent. Front contre front, ils se regardaient avec un énorme sourire sur chacun de leur visage, ils étaient bien, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher l'autre. Tony ouvrit ses bras et la jeune femme s'y glissa. Ils s'endormirent enfin collé l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plus ? Svp donnez laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**_

_**A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre^^**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello, voici mon dernier chapitre, Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster mais en ce moment c'est un peu la folie avec les cours, les BTS Blanc, etc…_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents_

_En tout cas merci à tous de m'avoir suivi_

_Un merci particulier à :_

_**Crazy'Leou : **Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu^^_

_**Grandepretresse :** Merci beaucoup, oui j'imagine que je me fais beaucoup d'idée, mais bon on a bien le droit de rêver non^^_

_**DiNozzo-Ncis :** Merci beaucoup _

_**Loulou61amy :** Je te pardonne,c'est bien parce que tu es fidèle au poste^^ :p. En tout cas merci _

_**Marguerite. Roxton-Jones :** Oh une nouvelle! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review_

* * *

**2 mois plus tard**

**Appartement de Tony **

Voilà 2 mois que Ziva était en congé maladie, et après ces 2 mois elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de reprendre le boulot. D'ailleurs elle avait déjà fait la surprise de débarquer un mois avant au NCIS, sans que personne ne l'attende, mais c'est sans compter sur l'entêtement de Gibbs et de Tony pour qu'elle retourne chez elle, enfin plutôt chez Tony… même si pour le reste de l'équipe elle avait rejoint son appartement lorsqu'elle a commencé à aller mieux, mais shuut c'est un secret^^

Il était 6h45 Ziva était déjà prête, alors que Tony lui dormait encore paisiblement. Celle-ci arriva dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Tony depuis ce jour, où i mois, elle l'a rejoint dans son lit

-Tony ! cria-t-elle

-Hmmm, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il grognon

-Il est bientôt 7h

-Et que fais-tu déjà habillé aussi tôt ? Nous avons encore pratiquement 1h avant de partir pour le boulot

-Je sais mais je tiens plus, j'ai hâte de reprendre le boulot, de retrouver l'équipe.. dit-elle excitée

Tony se releva afin de s'asseoir et sourit à la jeune femme, il était content de la voir si joyeuse, parce qu'elle avait plutôt tendance à déprimer ces jours ci, à rester toute la journée dans l'appartement à attendre son retour

-Je sais, ça fait exactement une semaine que tu me casse les oreilles avec reprit Tony en la taquinant

-Bon je vais y aller, ne soit pas en retard dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Tu me connais

-Eh Ziva ?! L'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de la chambre

-Oui ? répondit elle en se retournant

-Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tony lui répondit elle avec un sourire

Tony se rallongea dans son lit avec un immense sourire sur le visage, qui aurait cru que lui et Ziva en serait arrivé à là aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas lui, et il aurait encore moins cru pouvoir entendre Ziva lui dire « je t'aime » aussi rapidement. Mais voilà une semaine qu'ils s'étaient échangés ces simples mots après qu'il soit rentré un peu trop tard du boulot… Et depuis ils ne cessaient de se le dire autant de fois qu'ils le pouvaient, on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait, alors ils voulaient en profiter le maximum, ils voulaient que l'autre sache à quel point ils s'aimaient. Pourtant à cet instant précis il perdu son sourire, Oui, maintenant il fallait trouver le moyen de le dire à Gibbs sans se faire tuer, chose qui s'annonçait assez difficile. Quoique Gibbs bah c'est Gibbs, il finirait bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, et connaissant Gibbs, ce serait plus tôt que prévu. Il décida de se lever et de filer à la douche

**NCIS**

Il était 8h05, Tony était en retard, certes de 5 minutes mais en retard quand même. Ziva quant à elle était arrivé à 7h20, la seule personne qu'elle avait trouvée au bureau était évidemment Gibbs, qui était très heureux de retrouver son agent, et comme elle était en avance, elle décida d'aller voir le directeur afin de régler quelques documents

A 7h45, elle est descendue faire un petit coucou à Palmer qui venait tout juste d'arriver, elle avait appris avec soulagement il y a quelque temps de la part de Tony, que Ducky allait beaucoup mieux, mais qu'il avait dû prendre sa retraite, et donc il était remplacé par Jimmy. Néanmoins le légiste ne pouvait s'empêchait de venir donner un coup de main quelque fois. En tout cas ça lui avait fait bizarre de pas le trouver là

Ensuite elle a fini par aller rendre une petite visite à Abby, en route elle a croisé McGee qui se dirigeait également vers le labo

-Hey Salut Tim

-Bonjour Ziva, je suis content de te retrouver parmi nous

-Je suis contente d'être là aussi McGee

Arrivée au labo, Abby devina, grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques surement, qu'elle avait de la visite, elle se retourna et découvrit sans surprise la personne qui se trouvait là

-Zivaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oh je suis si contente de te voir s'exclama la gothique tout en serrant son amie dans ses bras

-Moi aussi Abby, moi aussi, mais là tu m'étouffe

-Oh désolé

Une fois qu'Abby l'eu lâché, elle put enfin découvrir la mini fête de bienvenue privé organisée par Abby en son honneur, une grosse banderole avec une photo de l'israélienne où été écrit « Bon retour Ziva » était accroché au plafond

Elle sourit, c'était si bon de revenir parmi les siens

Maintenant il était 7h10 quand enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une DiNozzo très souriant

-Tu es en retard DiNozzo remarqua le patron en arrivant dèriere son agent et de lui donner un slap comme à son habitude

-Desolé Patron

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle cette fois ? demanda McGee

-Hmm Liza répondit-il en fixant Ziva du regard, celle-ci eu un petit rire

-Un problème agent David ? reprit Tony

-Non aucun

-Bien, ravi de te revoir parmi nous Ziva

-Merci Tony

Tony s'installa à son bureau tout en ne lâchant pas sa collègue du regard, celle-ci essayait d'éviter son regard, lorsqu'elle reçut un message de…Tony, elle leva la tête vers lui, étonnée, ouvrit le message où elle put lire « Je suis heureux de retrouver cette vue en face de mon bureau…Bon retour mon amour ». Elle releva à nouveau la tête et lui sourit

Gibbs de son côté n'avait rien manqué de ces échanges, il se passait quelque chose entre ses agents, il en était sûre, il mettrait sa main à couper que ce quelque chose enfreignait la règle numéro 12 mais il ne dira rien. Voir combien de temps mettrait ses agents avant de craquer ou de commettre une erreur était beaucoup plus drôle.

**FIN**

* * *

Ça y est ! finii ! J'en ai mis du temps mais au moins elle est terminée, je ne savais pas comment finir l'histoire autrement, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu.

En tout cas un** GRAND MERCI** à ceux qui m'ont suivi et ont commenté chaque chapitre, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire.

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de l'histoire en générale.

J'écrirais surement d'autre fic, mais quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps

A très bientôt…


End file.
